1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urea derivates containing isocyanatomethyl groups of the 3(4), 8(9)-diisocyanatomethyltricyclo-[5.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ] decane, hereinafter referred to as TCDI, as well as their production and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cold-hardened, highly elastic polyurethane masses have become very important in recent years. This is due particularly to their outstanding characteristics such as friction wear resistance, chemical resistance, toughness, long-term elasticity, durability and their resistance to cold temperatures.
A urea derivate of isophorondiisocyanate described in the DE-OS 23 41 065 can be used advantageously for such solvent-free polyurethane elastomers. This urea has the disadvantage, however, that its isocyanate groups are very slow to react. More or less large amounts of catalysts are indispensable to harden this urea derivate with a corresponding polyol component. However, these catalysts not only accelerate the reaction between NCO- and HO-groups, they also impair, even if only slightly, the hydrolysis stability of the hardened polyurethane system.